Scene of the Crime
by Unwillingly Me
Summary: Why would anyone suspect Asami Sato of anything dubious? After all, she was probably the nicest, kindest person in the whole world. Except maybe, just maybe, she was a werewolf.
1. Werewolf, Werewolf, Werewolf, Yeah?

**Hey, so first of all, please don't question how I even came up with this because I'm not even completely sure. But anyways, this is very uncanon, just in case you hadn't figured that out. I guess you could call it a high school au. I dunno. So yeah, I guess that's it.**

 **Legend of Korra belongs to Bryke.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Korra had known Asami for as long as she could remember. Well, not really. They'd met in their junior year of high school. That was because that had been the year that Korra had transferred to Republic City High. And there never seemed to be any suspicion when it came to the girl from anyone. Why would anyone suspect Asami Sato of anything dubious? After all, she was probably the nicest, kindest person in the whole world.

She also had a habit of apologizing for things that weren't really her fault. For example, when Mako ran in front of her moped, she apologized and took him out to dinner. Then they dated for a while. Because she hit him with her moped. Who did that? No one!

So naturally, after hanging around Asami, Korra noticed something very important. Every full moon that happened, Asami would skip their last class. And Korra was perfectly aware of that since she actually shared a class with Asami.

So maybe Asami Sato wouldn't do anything too terrible to anyone…except maybe devour tourists every night with a full moon because she was secretly a werewolf. Okay, even Korra had to admit that her suspicions of Asami being a werewolf were a bit irrational, but it was the best outline of an idea that she had.

There wasn't much that Korra could do to prove Asami's lycanthropy. No scientific ways for her to prove it—not that she was very good at science in the first place. The best person she knew at science was Asami, so that wouldn't work out.

What a nice conversation that would be. _Hey Asami, could you tell me if you're a werewolf? Why? Because all the evidence I've gathered points to that._ Not that Korra actually gathered any evidence for it.

She could ask Jinora, since the girl was practically a genius. However, that might not go over well. Jinora didn't believe in stuff like vampires or werewolves, despite her belief that spirits did hang out on earth. The only way she could figure anything out was if she went out during the full moon to investigate.

So she formed a willing team consisting of Bolin and herself. Maybe the right word was duo, not team. Either way, they decided that maybe it was true. Maybe Asami was a werewolf. Maybe she wasn't. If they found her, then they'd be able to figure out how to keep themselves safe just in case. They didn't know what type of person (or rather wolf) Asami would be when transformed.

"Alright, Korra. So lemme get this straight. Asami skips class, goes somewhere secret, becomes a scary werewolf, and eats tourists. Doesn't investigating this seem—I don't know—dangerous?!" Well, Bolin wasn't taking this whole Werewolf-Asami thing as well as Korra was. But maybe it was because he hadn't noticed how off Asami always seemed during the full moon. There was only thing that Korra could do to make sure that Republic City wasn't in imminent danger was to follow Asami around for as long as she possibly could.

And she had done that part. Now, she had to find the bodies of the dead tourists before the police did and just check them out and call the police so that they'd know where to find the corpses. And then they'd have to be off as soon as possible to find any other victims. It was the best they could do for the time being. No one could blame them for that. At least they were doing something about the mysterious tourist deaths in Republic City that for some reason just attracted more tourists. Not only that, they would be able to learn whether or not Asami was a man-eating wolf during the full moon.

They were plenty safe too. A couple of handguns and a giant dog would definitely keep them safe. Besides, it wasn't like they were going against a serial killer. Nope.

Just maybe a werewolf.

"I told you, Bolin. We're gonna be fine."

"Werewolf. We are going to fight a werewolf. Okay, so we don't have concrete proof that Asami is a werewolf, but we're pretty sure. Werewolves are not light topics. We are literally taking a stab into the dark to see of Asami is a werewolf. In the dark, during the full moon!" Korra smiled and nodded, like it was nothing.

They'd be fine. Even if Asami was a werewolf, there was no way she'd attack them. After all, they were friends. And friends did not attack each other. That was a basic thing. They'd be fine. Totally one hundred percent fine. Like, they were going to be so fine that it would be like a walk in a park.

Though honestly, even Korra had to admit that most parks were not as gruesome as the corpse that they found behind the police station. It was rather frightening to know that there was a corpse behind the police station without the police even knowing that it was there.

Like how any responsible people would react, Korra and Bolin ran into the station, screaming about the corpse and werewolves. Once they calmed down (it took longer for Bolin), they managed to explain the predicament involving a dead person behind the building. Though it was mostly Korra explaining with Bolin throwing pointless details in.

"I'm serious, Lin! There is a dead body behind the station! And-"

"It's all bloody and gross!"

"And there is clearly some foul play going on here, and-"

"It's because of a werewolf!"

" _Bolin!_ "

"Oops, sorry."

The chief of police went on for a while, claiming that there was no such thing as werewolves and that there was, most likely, not a corpse behind the police station. To prove her point, she went outside with Bolin and Korra, only to find that she was wrong. About the corpse part.

After that, there was a huge mess of things. Police were running around. Somehow a news station found out, which didn't even make sense. Korra and Bolin were kept at the station for questioning. It didn't help them any when their two handguns were found hidden in their jackets or when Naga bit an officer.

Things really just weren't going their way at all.

"What were you two doing out past curfew?"

"Hunting for werewolves," Korra mumbled to her feet. Bolton nodded silently along to the excuse. "We thought that one was going after tourists, but-"

"Werewolves aren't real." Lin was started to sound quite irritated with the teens. "You were armed-"

"In case we were attacked!" Bolin interjected flawlessly.

"Attacked by what?"

Korra and Bolin exchanged glances and stared at Lin solemnly.

"Werewolves."


	2. Time To Become Veronica Mars

**Hey, so Chapter 2 already. I think it's a surprise for everyone, including myself. I don't know when I'll update next. Sorry for not having a schedule of sorts. We all know I don't own Legend of Korra. So yeah, here we go.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

So the whole werewolf hunting idea didn't work out very well. Mako ended up driving Bolin to their apartment, and Korra had to wait for Tenzin to show up. Needless to say, the man was not very pleased to have Lin Beifong call and tell him that his charge was sitting in the police station waiting room at one in the morning. He seemed even less pleased that he had to drive to the police station to pick her up.

Korra even got her own private lecture on why it was wrong to be out after curfew and how werewolves were not real. Werewolves aren't real, most definitely not real. And of course Korra couldn't explain that she was out hunting for one of her best friends in wolf form. Because the was no way that Tenzin would actually believe that Asami was a werewolf, even though everything pointed to it.

Well, everything that Korra had made point to Asami being a werewolf. There weren't any real facts about it, but she just had to be. It was the only thing that made sense.

"Korra, are you even listening?"

"Yeah Tenzin. Werewolves aren't real." Apparently, that wasn't quite what Tenzin wanted to hear, but his face turned rather red. "Except, I'm pretty sure that there's a werewolf eating the tourists that visit Republic City."

"Korra, you found a corpse behind the police station. Did it occur to you that the killer could kill you and Bolin as well?"

"Well, yeah. That's why we told Lin about it!"

"You do realize that you put the entire family in a panic. We thought that you might have gotten caught up in a murder—that maybe Naga had gone after someone! But no, you found a dead body. A body, Korra. This is not good."

"Anyone could tell you that. The tourist deaths are crazy. More die every month…on the full moon. You can't tell me that doesn't scream werewolf!" Tenzin just shook his head, most likely beginning to ignore Korra's rant on werewolves.

But it made sense. Maybe it wasn't Asami (though it had to be with how weird she was acting). Maybe it was someone else (except for the fact that it was probably Asami). Maybe they wanted to dine on helpless tourists that didn't know their way around the city. And who knew the city like a pro? Asami Sato, the girl that had been able to drive since like age three.

Okay, she probably hadn't been able to drive when she was three, but she was really good at driving and knew her way around Republic City like no one's business. She would be able to navigate the city on foot too. Or on paw—whatever it was supposed to be called. It just made sense, and Korra was going to keep up with her investigation until she caught Asami red-handed.

Or red-pawed. Whatever.

When they got home, the whole family ran out of the house, hugging Korra tightly. Meelo also shouted loudly about how he was glad that Korra hadn't killed anyone. Ikki just kind of didn't let go for a while, and Jinora looked like she was crying. Or trying not to cry. Korra wasn't sure. But she hugged them back.

"I thought you started the zombie apocalypse!" Korra laughed at that, because she definitely didn't start the zombie apocalypse with Bolin. Though if someone were to mess something up in a lab and cause the zombie apocalypse, it would probably be them trying to be careful.

The hug eventually ended, and everyone went to their respective rooms. Korra just stared at her ceiling, contemplating the idea of jumping out the window to investigate more. She didn't get the chance to decide though.

It was probably a good thing that Jinora came in, because there was no telling how much trouble Korra would get in if she snuck out.

"Hey."

"Hi Korra."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot. I'm ready."

"Do you actually believe Asami is a werewolf?" How did Jinora know of that? It was practically impossible for her to know. Korra and Bolin had kept it as secret as possible. However, with it being Jinora, that probably wasn't secret enough. Jinora did have a knack at finding things out that she didn't need to know. Like Calculus and basic psychology.

"I don't think she's a werewolf," Korra muttered. "I'm seventy-five percent sure that she is."

"That's extremely irrational."

"So is reading until three in the morning. How are you supposed to get enough sleep if you're reading for hours in the dark?"

"I have a flashlight." Korra just shrugged because the stuff Jinora read wasn't her business. Same with the time or lighting. It wasn't her business. But since Jinora seemed to know everything about Korra's theory, she might as well know why Korra thought Asami was a werewolf. It just seemed like the fairest thing to do.

"Okay, so Asami always skipping last period during the full moon. And she acts weird too, so it's just common sense that she's a werewolf."

"That's not going to happen."

"You never know. After all, you're the one that's saying Asami is a werewolf." Right now, Korra wouldn't tell if Jinora was messing with her or being dead serious, though she was willing to bet that she wasn't being serious at all. Jinora didn't even believe that werewolves were real.

"Whatever."

"Goodnight, Korra." And with that, Jinora left. She had a point though. It was unlikely that Asami was a werewolf. Asami was way too nice and wouldn't even think of devouring a person. She was an engineer, not a killer. A really talented driver, not a wolf-girl.

It was a farfetched idea, and that would be the perfect cover for Asami. It wasn't that Korra thought she was the one killing the tourists. It was just likely since being a werewolf would be a reason for her to kill tourists. Did werewolves have the ability to remember their human-lives during their wolf-lives? Could they remember or did they forget?

That wasn't something that she knew. She didn't know anything about werewolves. How was she supposed to? Was she supposed to research lycanthropy instead of basing everything that she was calculating off of movies? That was actually a clever idea—researching.

Korra grabbed her phone and dialed Bolin's number.

"Korra, you can't call this late at night. Mako's already mad enough as it is." Korra could barely hear him, but she got the gist of what he was saying. Grumpy Mako. Same thing as usual.

"We're going to the library tomorrow."

"For what?"

"Research."

"On werewolves?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, after school tomorrow. See you." And he hung up. That was understandable though. If Korra were there, she wouldn't want to have to deal with Mako being all grumpy and stuff. That'd be just terrible.

Sleeping sounded like a good idea, despite the risk of being attacked. Except Korra wasn't a tourist. She lived in Republic City, so she wouldn't be mauled or eaten by any mysterious werewolves that may or may not be Asami.

She about said goodnight to Naga but realized that her dog was already asleep. Apparently, she didn't care about Asami possibly (most likely) being a werewolf. Either that, or she didn't understand the danger of the situation. Maybe she was pretending to be asleep. Who knew? Korra was too tired to check.

Besides, she needed to sleep. She had a Trigonometry test first period.


	3. The Library Is A Great Ally

**Hey, look at that. Another chapter already. That's cool, I suppose. I don't own Legend of Korra. Anyways, there you go.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter** **3**_

Korra didn't speak during lunch. At least, not until Asami asked what was wrong. For that, Korra smiled and informed her that nothing was wrong at all.

"Nothing's wrong. Nope, nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong. Everything is great. Nothing—"

"Korra's not telling you that she and Bolin decided to go werewolf hunting last night," Mako interjected as he sat down. "I got a call from the police station to pick Bolin up."

"That's crazy. There's no such thing as werewolves." Of course Asami would say that. Since she now knew that Korra and Bolin were onto her. Though she was doing a rather good job of acting nonchalant about the conversation. "Werewolves are just fictional monsters made up a long time ago by ridiculously paranoid people in various different cultures. Hunting them won't do anyone any good at all."

How was Asami going to prove that it wasn't a good theory? How could she prove that werewolves weren't real? That'd be rather hard since she was one. But then, if she was a werewolf, she probably had a complete arsenal of excuses as to why werewolves weren't real. There was no point in arguing with Asami on the existence of werewolves. Not until she could prove it.

"I'm going to the library." Maybe Korra's statement about where she was going was a bit too rough—too sudden. Because both Asami and Mako looked caught off guard by it. "See you later."

Republic City High's library wasn't the best library. No one really ever went in, except for maybe Jinora. Korra wasn't sure. It wasn't often that she went in. Werewolves would probably be called fictional, right? Even though they're not. They're real, and Korra was going to prove it. Because they were real. This was ridiculous. What books even focused on the facts of werewolves?

"Korra?"

"Busy. Come back later."

"Do you want some help?" Why was Asami offering help? That didn't make sense. Was she really trying to throw Korra off of her trail? It wasn't going to work. If Asami wanted to help, then so be it. She could help if she wanted to. She could totally help with the downfall of herself. That was cool with Korra. "What are you looking for?"

"An encyclopedia on werewolves." Korra risked a glance at Asami and was surprised to see that she looked extremely amused. "It's serious business."

"Alright. Let's find a werewolf encyclopedia." That didn't make sense. Asami was actually searching for a book on werewolves. "I suppose that would be considered a part of parapsychology and occultism."

Now Korra wasn't sure what Asami was talking about. Occult was like supernatural stuff, Korra knew that. The fact that Asami was talking out loud about all of this only confirmed Korra's suspicions. Why would anyone other than a werewolf know where a book on werewolves would be located in a library? Who took the time to learn that?

It especially made sense since the only thing Korra had really seen Asami read was books on technology and engineering. Werewolf, yeah. Where would the occult be in the library? Good thing there was a chart on the wall by the exit. Because Korra didn't know where it was.

What did this chart even mean? How did the Dewey Decimal System work again? Philosophy and Psychology. Would occultism be in there? Was it a type of philosophy? This was confusing. Where were the one hundreds in the library?

"Here's something that might work for you, Korra." Asami was holding a book out while still looking at the books on the shelf. " _The Encyclopedia of Occultism and Parapsychology_. It might have something on werewolves. You know, you could probably get information from the internet too if it's not enough."

Why hadn't Korra thought of researching on the internet? There were thousands of possible resources that she could have browsed last night before going to sleep.

"Thanks," Korra mumbled, taking the book from Asami.

"Here's a grimoire by John Dee. That's actually worth a lot. I can't believe that our school has one." She handed the book to Korra. Was the book actually leather? Why did their school have such creepy books? How did Asami know the book was worth a lot?

That was probably just more evidence that she was a werewolf. It obviously couldn't be because she just knew a lot of stuff. That would just be too rational. Who was John Dee anyway? The book was weird enough. Did Korra really want to know who he was and then read his weird book? Probably not. It'd be enough just to read the book.

Asami kept handing her a bunch of books. It was like she was trying to crush Korra with research—which would work really well if she wanted to keep Korra busy while she was off doing werewolf things. This could be an intricate plot to blow up Korra's brain with theories of the supernatural. This was a good chance for her to get away with everything that she might have done. Killing tourists may or may not be something she was doing.

"Just so you know though, werewolves aren't real. They're just old legends. I think that's enough." Korra withheld an irritated sigh. Asami had handed her ten different books that she didn't even know existed until they were thrust into her arms. "I don't know why you're so interested, but I'll help you if you want."

"No, it's fine. Me and Bolin have got it covered."

"You're having Bolin read?" Well, that was a sardonic remark. Especially coming from Asami. There was seriously something going with her. Lycanthropy. That was the answer to all of Korra's problems (and the root of all of Asami's). Unless Asami didn't see being a werewolf as a problem, just a normal thing. Korra hadn't thought of that possibility.

What if Asami didn't think anything was wrong with being a werewolf? Could someone see it as a normal thing? What if Asami didn't know that she was a werewolf? Korra couldn't just say it. That'd be no good. " _Oh yeah Asami, did you know that you're a werewolf? No? Really, you are according what I've got figured out._ " That wouldn't work out.

So what if Korra didn't know what was going on in Asami's head. She was still going to figure out what was going on in Republic City, and she was going to figure out why Asami was so weird during the full moon—werewolf or not. That is what a responsible citizen would do. At least, Korra assumed that was what a responsible citizen would do. She wasn't the best role model all the time. She did get in a fight on her first day in the city if that said anything.

The bell rang.

"Well, see you during seventh period, Asami! I've got to, you know, learn…chemistry. Yeah chemistry. Later!" Korra ran out without checking out the books. She just kept them with her. She also hoped that Asami didn't realize that she didn't take a chemistry class. Or that Korra's next class was a study hall. She didn't need to know that.

"Korra, you're late."

"Oh, sorry about that. I'll be on time tomorrow. Sorry." Even Korra had to admit that she didn't even sound remotely sorry.

"You need to go get a pass from the office."

"Are you serious?" The teacher just nodded. She really didn't like him. An elderly man that didn't even look like he could read anything anymore. But she wasn't going to argue. She just grabbed her weird leather grimoire thing and went to get a pass.

The book didn't make much sense to her. It all sounded like a fairy tale. A really weird fairy tale. She couldn't really figure anything about werewolves from it. Maybe she should check out the encyclopedia instead.

Korra wordlessly got a pass while trying to read the grimoire. There was a lot of stuff that she wasn't quite sure of.

She got back to class, gave her pass to the teacher, and switched books. One specifically about werewolves. That one seemed a bit more interesting. There were some cool diagrams. Some gory illustrations.

Like one of some guy with his arm missing. Blood everywhere. A creepy werewolf standing over him with a sadistic looking expression that couldn't even be called a grin. There wasn't really a human expression that could describe that look. It was disturbing to say the least. And the guy that was being eating. He was clearly in a lot of pain. Torturous pain that Korra couldn't even imagine.

What book was this anyway? There wasn't a title on the cover.

A phone rang, not Korra's though. So she kept reading. Then the teacher started talking, causing Korra to look up unwillingly. Sometimes she had to be polite though.

"Well, school has suddenly be canceled for the rest of the day, due to the peculiar injuries of a student."

That was when Korra's phone vibrated. The text wasn't good news. Not even close to being good news. And it wasn't good when she was getting bad news from Bolin.

 _Heading to hospital. Come as soon as possible._

Heading to the hospital. That wasn't good. Nope. But it could be worse. Something could have happened to the point that Bolin couldn't text her.

 _PS—this is Mako._


	4. The Possibly Getting Murdered Screaming

_**Chapter 4**_

Korra didn't like sitting in the waiting room. Why couldn't she see Bolin? Would it really too much to have Korra in the room? She was the one that got him caught up in the whole werewolf business in the first place. Why wasn't she allowed to at least know what had happened to him?

Imagining what could have happened while going through her werewolf book wasn't the best thing to do, but she didn't have anything else to do. She wasn't going to do her homework until she saw Bolin. And she wouldn't do it the hospital room. She needed to find out if it was Asami or someone else that had done whatever it was.

It couldn't have been Asami. Asami wouldn't dare hurt anyone. She wouldn't. Korra knew she wouldn't do anything like that. It couldn't be Asami. It just couldn't be. She wouldn't hurt Bolin. They were friends. They were all friends—Mako included. Maybe Asami wasn't a werewolf. She wouldn't do anything like what was happening. She couldn't be the one responsible for Bolin being brought here. It wasn't like her at all.

"Hey Korra, you can come in now." Mako was standing in the doorway. "They've patched Bolin up, but he's unconscious."

"Alright." Korra got up and followed Mako to Bolin's room. If the screaming meant anything, it probably meant that Bolin was now awake. It wasn't the fun type of screaming though, more like getting murdered type. Doctors pushed them out of the way before they got in. Then they were kept out of the room. What was happening now?

"Wait, he's my brother. What's going on? Bo!" It didn't matter what Mako said. They were suddenly no longer allowed in the room. No one, not even family. Unstable for visitation is what they said. Wait a few hours, if not then, come back tomorrow. How were they supposed to do anything if Bolin was in the hospital?

They sat in the waiting room silently. Korra went back to reading her book, trying to see if there was anything to compare to whatever was happening to Bolin.

"Mako."

"Yeah?"

"What actually happened to Bolin?" The look on Mako's face made it seem like he had been hoping that Korra wouldn't have asked that question. But she needed to know. Just so she could see if there was anything similar in any of her books.

"I don't know. I wasn't there. Someone found him hanging from a basketball goal by his ankle."

"Okay, but like, what are his injuries?"

"Why's that matter so much? Someone's going after people and hurting them."

"What are they?" Maybe Korra was pressing the subject too much. Bolin's screams were audible from where they were in the waiting room.

"His hand was smashed." Was that all? That wasn't too bad. "And his left arm cut up."

"Cut up as in?"

"It's um…not on his body anymore. And then cut in half from that."

"I guess it could be worse." Not really. That was pretty awful. Why'd it have to be the arm? Just like in the picture. Korra absent-mindedly turned to the page with picture. Probably not the best thing for her to do with Mako right there.

"One of his eyes is missing." Korra dropped her book. "And his face and neck are burned."

"Like with fire?"

"No, it's like acid or something like that. I don't know."

"How much of his face?"

"All of it." Nothing in the book about burning. Not that it matters. Werewolves only transform at night. What did that mean? That someone not a werewolf attacked him? That couldn't be it. Korra knew that it had to be. Maybe not Asami but someone else. Someone that knew they were investigating. Perhaps news went around quickly in the werewolf world. So it was a werewolf that hadn't transformed yet.

They did it as a human, and they went after Bolin instead of her. They should have gone after her. She was the one researching it. Bolin was just going along with it. Why hadn't they gone after her? She had just been in the library. Why him? Why not her? She would have been the better choice. Bolin wouldn't have kept up the investigation without her.

It was her idea, not his. They should have gone after her. What was going on? None of this made sense. There was no understanding it. An untransformed werewolf went after Bolin. It couldn't have been Asami. She had been with Korra in the library. Maybe a werewolf friend of hers that she didn't talk about to Korra. That could be it. Because Asami would never, ever do something like that. She couldn't have done that. Not to Bolin.

Nothing was making sense. Acid type burns. Missing eye. Destroyed arm. It seemed pre-meditated when Korra thought about it. Maybe there wasn't any connection to Asami at all. Maybe someone had a grudge against Bolin and decided to try to get rid of him. And maybe they messed it up somehow. So he wasn't dead. It was just a mistake that he was alive.

He was alive. That was what mattered. Sure, he was in unimaginable pain, but he was still alive. There was still hope. There was a chance that Korra could fix it somehow, right? There had to be a way for to fix it. It was her fault that Bolin got dragged into this anyways. The least she could do was fix it.

First thing first, she needed to actually see him and his injuries. There had to be a way to figure all of it out. And she would have to do it alone.

After all, Bolin would have been left out the mess had she not recruited him as her small team for the investigation.

Korra didn't know anything about law or forensic science. There was no way she could actually get it right. Maybe she could go off of police records. The police had to be looking into this. Bolin actually lived in Republic City. He wasn't just some tourist stopping by for a short stay and a lot of pictures. If they weren't, then something was seriously wrong with the law enforcement that they had. Lin had to look into it. She knew that Bolin had seen the corpse behind the police station. Of course he had been a target after that.

Korra had seen it too. That meant that she was probably next. There was a werewolf with homicidal tendencies loose in the city. And it may or may not be Asami. No solid proof. Though it was likely since Asami was a werewolf.

It might not be her though.

What was Korra supposed to do with all of this? DNA tests had to be taken to see if there was anything to go against anyone. If she could get a hold of the results, she might be able to make some progress that doesn't involve reading a book. That could be the key. That could be the answer.

And if the test didn't read "Asami Sato", then great. If it did, then there wasn't anything Korra could do about it. That was how justice worked, wasn't it? Korra couldn't change the facts.

"Later Mako."

"You're just leaving? My brother's here because of your _investigation_. The least you can do is stay."

"I'm gonna go check the police station." She ran out with her stuff, ignoring the fact that she could still somehow hear Bolin's screaming. Were there not sedatives that could calm him down? Republic City was supposed to be a super advance place in the fields of everything.

Well, Korra's trip to the police station had been in vain. There'd been nothing. No discarded weapon. No DNA samples or anything of the sort. Nothing they could do, an officer said. Then he said that maybe she could ask Chief Beifong and that the chief was at the hospital.

It was no good. She still had homework, and it was getting dark out. Might as well get home, do her work, and then sneak out with Naga and a book for informational help.

Maybe she'd figure something out.


	5. What Happens You Play Nancy Drew?

**Hey guys, I meant to have this up yesterday, but my dog went missing for a period of time. She's back though, so yeah. Anyways, I don't own Legend of Korra. This is the fifth chapter, and you all will probably hate what's happening. Yeah, I think that's all. Cool.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Did anyone actually know anything about what was going on? Korra still couldn't see Bolin in the hospital, though the doctors were finally able to stifle his screaming. Apparently he hadn't stopped until they found a strong enough sedative.

How was Korra going to figure anything out? She was drowning in research, schoolwork, and tasks that she did around the house. She had a month until the next full moon. And she was still poking her nose around in places where it didn't belong. It was all that she could do until the full moon. It wasn't her fault that moon was a rock that had phases. She started distancing herself from her friends, thinking that maybe if she was away from them that they'd be safe—that they wouldn't end up in the hospital like Bolin.

But it didn't seem like Ikki and Meelo were going to leave her alone. They were just sitting there on her bed and talking about nonsense. While Korra was trying to decipher an extremely complicated diagram that depictured the transformation of a werewolf, they were being extremely distracting. Of the four children that could have been in her room, Jinora would have been the most useful to have sitting across from her.

But no, she had to have Ikki and Meelo there.

She ended up snapping and shoving them out the door. Maybe it wasn't the most polite thing to do, but Korra was busy and needed to figure out what was going on in this diagram that just didn't make any sense.

Asami kept calling her, which wasn't helping her at all. How was Korra supposed to figure out if Asami was a werewolf if Asami kept offering to help with whatever? What else was making everything more complicated than it should be? Oh yeah, the fact that Asami actually kept showing up at Korra's house with more books on werewolves. That just screamed that she was a werewolf because no one that wasn't a werewolf would be able to supply endless books on werewolves.

What else? Maybe that Pema insisted that Asami stay for dinner every single time she showed up. And Korra couldn't take her food to her room if Asami was eating with everyone. So she had to bring a book to the dining room and end up being told that reading while eating was rude. Every single time. And who was actually calm during dinner? Jinora, Asami, and Rohan. Why was Rohan so calm? Korra didn't know, and it didn't make sense to her because little kids were supposed to be hyper bundles of energy that never die.

The peace only lasted five minutes before being destroyed by children, tourists, and child tourists. Why wasn't there any permanently quiet places in the city?

What could make things even more uncomfortable? Getting interrogated by the chief of police during dinner like what had happened the previous night.

No, Korra didn't attack Bolin. No, she didn't know who did. She was trying to figure that out along with the existence of werewolves. She didn't know why anyone would want to attack Bolin. No, she didn't want someone tailing her to make sure didn't get attacked either.

"Korra! Dinner!" And a stressful dinner was about to start again. At least, Asami wasn't there, so Korra would be able to eat in her room.

No, of course not. That would be too easy. Jinora invited Kai over for dinner. Asami wouldn't have set Tenzin into a state. No, but Kai did. Couldn't Korra just research in peace for once? Was it too much to ask for?

"What are you reading anyways, Korra? Is it a romance? Is it a cute romance? Is there a happy ending? Are there any cute characters? Is there a swim team in the book? Does anyone die? What—"

"Korra's reading again, Mom!" Of course Meelo would complain about her reading, and of course he would interrupt Ikki to complain. "No one's supposed to read during dinner except Jinora!"

"Technically, Jinora's not supposed to read during dinner either," Ikki corrected. How could Pema and Tenzin actually raise these children?

"Please stop yelling." Pema sounded tired. Kai and Jinora were giving each other looks of complete annoyance, as if this was the worst idea they could have come up with. Korra was still just trying to read, but evidently, that's a crime.

"Oh, I just remembered that me and Asami scheduled a study thing at Narook's. See you guys later. She's probably waiting for me." It was a pathetic excuse, but it got Korra out the front door and to the park. From there, she sat down under a tree and read more. It was a lot of gibberish, but she was getting the hang of figuring out what it all meant. Sure, it was hard with people around, but it was easy with the park being quiet.

The peace only lasted five minutes before being destroyed by children, tourists, and child tourists. Why wasn't there any permanently quiet places in the city?

Not only that, Korra was fairly hungry, and she couldn't go back home. So she headed to Narook's and bought a bowl of noodles. If only it was quiet. She'd be too lucky if it was even remotely quiet. Nope, there were loud people in the far corner that were just way too loud for Korra to concentrate on her book and food. There was nothing she wanted to do more than somehow make them shut up.

Instead, she silently ate her noodles, hoping that they would learn something from her example. No such luck. Of course not. People didn't notice when other people were annoyed by their inability to keep their conversations in their corner of a restaurant.

And then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Korra."

"Yeah, that's me." Did she sound rude with that remark? Who was she talking to again? She forgot to check the caller ID. "Who is this?"

"Not important."

"Actually, I think it is. I like to know who I'm talking to. Besides, I'm busy. So if you're going to waste my time, then we might as well hang up."

"I have information that you might want to know." Information? Was she supposed to research more? "To get it though, you might want to take a swim. It'd be a shame if it was to drown."

"Drown?"

"Drown. So why don't you head to the docks and save it before it's too late?"

"What is it?!"

"A friend." The line went dead. A friend? As in useful information or actually one of Korra's friends? Like an actual human friend of hers? She checked to see who had called her only to find that the number had been blocked. Whoever this was thought this through. But they had information that Korra wanted. Not only that, they might be drowning someone.

So she ran to docks and didn't see anyone around. Could she risk looking in the water? Would someone really drown another person for something like information?

She looked anyways and realized that some people were insane enough to do so. The police wouldn't be able to make it in time to save them. It was up to Korra to get them—whoever was in the water—to the surface.

She jumped right in without even thinking. They weren't very far down, which was strange, unless whoever dumped them in the water wanted them to last long enough for Korra to have the chance to save them. Good thing Korra could hold her breath.

Until she realized that the person she was saving was Opal. She might have swallowed some water right then. Maybe it wasn't all that good that she didn't recognize Opal at first, but it was slightly understandable since her face had been bandaged. Almost like whoever had thrown her into the water didn't want Korra to know who it was that she was saving. But she still got Opal up to the docks and out of the water.

She tried calling the police but learned that her phone was not water proof. Why would anyone go after Opal in the first place? First some tourist, fine. Then Bolin and Opal. Why them? Seriously, why go after one of the few functional couples that existed in the world?

"Excuse me," Korra said politely to a woman that was passing by. "Could you call the police for me and have them come down here?"

The woman said fine, and in no time flat, there were police Satomobiles and ambulances there. Maybe Korra would get lucky and not find Lin in the midst of everything.

"What's going on here, Korra? Explain now." Nope, Lin was here.

"What's going on here, Korra? Explain now." Nope, Lin was here.

"I got a call from a blocked number telling me to come here for information and that I better not let her drown, and I asked what they were talking about. But they hung up, and I had to come here to make sure no one was drowning. Except Opal was in the water—drowning, right? So I got her out, and I think you should investigate it."

"You're coming with me." Lin grabbed her roughly by the arm and threw her into a Satomobile. "Because of you, I have to explain to my sister why my niece will be in the hospital."

"Because of me, Opal is alive!"

"What's with the bandages on her face?"

"I don't know! They were there when we were underwater." An officer tapped on the window right before Lin took off.

"What?!"

"You might wanna look at her face, Chief." He looked nervous, which made Korra nervous because she hadn't thought to take the bandages off. That should have been the first thing she should have done. Checked to make sure Opal was okay. How could she have been so stupid?

Korra followed Lin silently to where Opal was being taken care of. Was it bad? If it was bad, then Korra should have checked. Idiot.

It was worse than what Korra was imagining it to be. Opal's face had been slit open from the corners of her mouth to about where her ears were and then crudely stitched. Like it had been a child to have done this. She was also missing one of her eyes. This wasn't a game, but it was starting to feel like someone thought it was.

No blood, but there were plenty of fears.


	6. Dwindling Comforts Of Silver

**Hey, so it's been like a week or whatever. Sorry about that. I don't own Legend of Korra, yeah. So that's all. Later.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

The good news about everything was that the news of the peculiar stuff going down in Republic City was finally being reported and investigated. The bad news about that was that there was literally no evidence of anyone even attacking anyone. Like, people had obviously been attacked, but there wasn't any DNA samples that were being found. Forensic detectives couldn't figure out what was going on. Couldn't figure out any type of motivation other than maybe insanity.

Korra was spending more time than what should have been allowed in the public library. She was actually going from school to the library, where she'd write maybe-correct answers down for her homework and then get right back to researching. Though now it wasn't as much on werewolves as it was on the tendencies of psychopathic murderers. She was actually having a hard time leaving and couldn't remember exiting the library on her own free will. She was pretty sure that every night it was either Asami or Jinora (sometimes both) pulling her out of the library.

Korra had tried visiting Opal, but she'd been denied entrance by hospital staff. Evidently, she was just as stable as Bolin.

In other words, she wasn't stable at all. If left unsedated, she would scream—just like how Bolin would. Scream and scream and scream for all eternity. So Korra couldn't stop now. Who even cared if it was a werewolf? Not Korra. Who cared if Asami was a werewolf? Well, Korra still did care about that. But she cared more about whether or not there was a killer on the loose.

"Korra, it's eight nine o'clock. You need to go home." Presently, Korra was trying to stay in the library for as long as possible by sitting on top of bookshelf so that Asami couldn't reach her. It was working pretty well. She'd been there for hours longer than usual because of her new idea. "Korra, it's dark outside. I don't want to get caught up in something sinister."

"We're all caught up in something sinister," Korra murmured with her nose in the book she was reading.

"Have you ever watched horror movies? Libraries are dangerous in those."

"Books are one of the best resources to prepare us in life…or keep us safe from psychopaths." Korra looked down at Asami. The first thing she thought that it was cool to finally look at someone from above and that it was almost like she was taller than Asami for once. The next thing was that Asami looked genuinely nervous by the prospect of getting caught up in the whole mess that encompassed the new mystery of Republic City. "But I get your point. Let's go."

"Thank you." Asami seemed relieved to leave the library. She had been right though. It was dark out, and it wouldn't be good if they were out for long.

Korra glanced up at the moon and almost let out a shriek. It was the full moon. There was a full moon, and she was out with Asami at night. She was going to die right there. She looked back at Asami and realized that Asami was still human. Still human. She wasn't a werewolf then. Was all that research for naught then? How had Korra even come up with the idea of Asami being a werewolf anyways?

Times had been easier a month ago. Before Bolin and Opal were attacked.

A month ago Korra had found a corpse. A month ago, one of her best friends was attacked and hasn't been the same since. A month ago, Korra caused a whole lot of problems by deciding on faulty evidence that Asami was a werewolf.

"Hey Asami, your house is closer than mine. Could I stay the night there?" Knowing that she was not a werewolf was what told Korra that it'd be totally safe. Besides, Asami lived alone now, so it'd be fine.

Maybe a bit safer if Korra was there too.

"I…well, you see…um, y—yeah. You can stay the night." If possible, Asami started walking even faster than she already had been. How strange that she hadn't driven. "Let's hurry though. I'd hate for us to get killed."

They practically ran to Asami's mansion. It was still ridiculously large—just like always. The butler welcomed them and took Korra's jacket for her. It almost seemed crazy how quickly dinner was ready. Korra would probably never get used to how everything happened so quickly in the Sato Estate. Maybe she would never get used how Asami was running a company, attending school, and making sure that Korra wasn't getting herself killed while researching about murderers and werewolves.

Asami was hard to understand. She did so much with so little time. She cared so much for everyone despite living alone with her mother dead and father in prison. How was it even possible to be as kind as Asami Sato?

Korra wasn't sure.

"Well, it's late." Asami got to her feet suddenly. "I think I'll head to bed. Do you want me to show you to the guest room? Well, one of them."

"Oh…yeah. That'd be cool." Korra followed Asami to a room and exchanged goodnights. Nothing could compare to how nervous and scared Asami seemed right then. Sure, it was understandable, but it was still kind of frightening to seem Asami in the state that she was in. Was this how she acted every night when going to sleep?

Was it a normal thing for her? Korra didn't know. She honestly didn't know what went on in Asami's head. It didn't matter though.

What mattered was that Asami was acting really suspicious—normal or not. So Korra left the room that had been provided just to look around. It wasn't just Asami's behavior that was suspicious. It seemed that her butler had left. And to Korra, that just seemed awfully fast.

"Hey Asami," Korra whispered to the empty hall. "Asami?"

Nothing. No one. No Asami. No butler or anyone. That clearly meant that Korra was supposed to keep looking around. She didn't find anyone. She tried knocking on Asami's door to see what was actually happening. No one answered though. She tried the handle. It was locked.

There wasn't anything she could really do other than sit outside the door and hope that everything was alright. Well, she could break the door down, but it'd be kind of embarrassing if everyone was okay. Because then she would have ruined Asami's door for no reason.

She hadn't planned on falling asleep so quickly, but she had. And then she woke up a few hours later and tried opening the door again. Still locked. But then again, people didn't usually get up in the middle of the night and unlock their bedroom doors.

So Korra got up again and wandered the halls aimlessly, hoping that she'd find something that would catch her eye.

And for once, she was lucky enough for that to happen.


	7. Why Can't Things Be Normal?

**What? Another chapter already? Well, cool I guess. I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this chapter, so whatever. Don't own Legend of Korra, but we all know that so oh well.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

The slightly open room was filled with tons of stuff that looked like it hadn't been touched in ages. There was a thick layer of dust on the bookcases. The only thing that wasn't covered in dust was a photo. It was a rather nice photo.

It was the Sato family. Asami and her parents. It was obviously taken a while ago since both of Asami's parents were in it. Korra had never seen Asami's mother before. It was amazing how similar they looked. Pretty crazy actually. Maybe this had been Mrs. Sato's study or something like that. It would explain all the dust. Lots of books in here, so maybe she liked reading.

 _Basic Learning of Parapsychology_. That was the book that caught Korra's eye. Asami had said parapsychology before, hadn't she? Yeah, when she found a bunch of books on werewolves for Korra in the school library. Had Asami's mom been into stuff like that? Weird that she ended up with an engineer then. Unless she started reading about it because she was sick of all the science stuff that she was surrounded by.

Wait, probably not. There were like twenty books on engineering a few shelves down. And then some science fiction looking books. They were still pretty dusty looking, even the parapsychology book. Did no one really go in here?

That couldn't be the case because someone was dusting the photo. Asami maybe? The photo would probably have a lot of sentimental value since it had both of her parents. How old had Asami been when her mother died? Six? Yeah, six sounded about right.

That was when Korra felt like she was in a room that she didn't belong in at all—like as though by being in the room, she was violating some boundary that Asami had set up by never talking about her mother's death or this room. She didn't belong in the room. It wasn't her room.

It seemed like the air had gotten a lot thicker, kind of harder for Korra to breathe. But it was just her imagination. It had to be. Air didn't just get heavier. Korra had to get out of here, for the sake of her sanity at least. For the sake of not getting in trouble too. Not that she thought Asami would yell at her for being here, but just in case Asami would get upset for her being in the room.

Korra stumbled out the door and into the wall across from it.

"Korra?"

"Ah, hey Asami. How's it going? I'm sorry for going in the room. I probably wasn't supposed to go in there." Well, Korra sounded like an idiot. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that. You just hit your head on a wall."\

"Well, I'm fine. So are you okay?" Korra probably didn't look that okay, considering the fact that she was rubbing the top of her head where she had hit the wall.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

"You just seemed really nervous earlier." Did that seem kind of like a stupid thing to say? Because Korra was pretty sure that she sounded stupid. And the look on Asami's face was only assuring her that she sounded like a moron. She was just a worried friend. That was all. Because it was weird seeing Asami look so nervous. "I saw the picture in there. You were a pretty adorable little kid."

"Thanks, I guess." Silence after that for a while.

"Uh, you're welcome."

"Have you slept at all? There are bags under your eyes." Honestly, Korra hadn't really slept much at all in the past month. There was too much to read up on. Too much schoolwork. Too much research. Too many kids shouting while she tried reading. Too many times being pulled out of the library just to be driven home.

Instead of trying to put her reasoning into words, Korra just shook her head no. Though she had like a few hours of sleep in front of Asami's bedroom door. Probably wouldn't be the best thing to mention though. That might be a bit difficult to explain. _"Oh, yeah. I slept in front of your room. No, that's not weird, Asami. I didn't mean to fall asleep there."_ That'd go perfectly well if Asami was deaf. Of course, Asami wasn't deaf so it would be the worst thing for her to say.

How could people have normal conversations? Because Korra always wanted to say stuff that didn't even sound remotely normal.

"If you haven't slept, then you probably should. Come on. I'll wake you up later." Korra kind of wanted to object, but she couldn't really. She'd had yawned the second that she opened her mouth to say that she wasn't tired. So she nodded and followed Asami back to the guest room.

"G'night 'Sami."

"Goodnight Korra." It didn't feel like Korra had slept long because before she knew it, Asami was shaking her awake. And she was talking about going to school. How could she be so awake in the morning?

Mornings were evil, yet Asami was smiling like she was having a great time. That just didn't make sense to Korra.

Apparently, breakfast was ready, and Asami would drive Korra home for a change of clothes then to school. It seemed like Asami had thought all of this through before even waking Korra up. Had Asami slept after finding Korra in the hallway outside the unused room? Because she seemed more tired than Korra had before going to sleep.

But whatever, they still had to get to school no matter who lacked sleep. Though honestly that sucked because school didn't even really test knowledge, just memorization. Seriously, Korra wasn't going to remember half the stuff she was learning in her math class.

There was no way that Asami actually ever drove according to the speed limit, so it was no surprise when she pretty much sped the whole way to Korra's. She also sped to school. Or at least, it looked like she tried to. There was actually a bunch of police cars surround an area, so of course Korra had to check out was going on.

For some reason, Lin didn't look surprised to see her there.

"I was wondering if you had gotten attacked too. This is the third body we've found this morning." Third body? As in more than one body had been found and Korra hadn't been there to find it before the police?

"Who is it?" Lin looked like she had hoped that Korra wouldn't have asked that. "Is it someone I know?"

"Kuvira."

"Someone got Kuvira?!" That was impossible. Kuvira was one of the strongest people ever. She played basketball for the high school. In fact, Kuvira was the reason that people showed up to girls' basketball games. She was the one person that Korra figured would be fine. How could anyone get her? This was getting crazier and crazier as time progressed.

How was any of this possible?

"I suggest you go to school and try to forget that any of this ever happened." How could she forget? Bolin, Opal, somehow Kuvira. It seemed unrealistic. It seemed insane. How could someone knowingly go after people and attack them?

Well, there was no way that Korra wasn't going tosee what Kuvira looked like before she was sent to the hospital. So she shoved past the chief of police and hurried over to where people were crowded. Sure enough, there was Kuvira laying peacefully on the ground.

At least, she would have look peaceful had her right leg not been bent in a way that wasn't natural in any way, shape, or form. Korra got closer and forced open her eyelids. Yeah, Kuvira was missing an eye. Of course she was.

"Go to school, Korra." Go to school? Did Lin really believe that Korra would be able to think or come close to paying attention in school seeing another person's body after being attacked?

Hell no. Since the police weren't figuring anything out, Korra was just going to have to skip school and figure it out on her own before anyone else got hurt. She had to. And she'd do whatever it would take.


	8. Game of Hide and Seek

**Yeah sorry it took so long to update. And sorry that the chapter's a bit short, considering how long it took for me to write. Next chapter will be more exciting, so yeah.**

 **I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Nothing. There was nothing that Korra could actually figure out about these murders other than they were becoming more and more frequent. And that whoever was killing them was taking an eye. Why couldn't she find anything?

Maybe this wouldn't have started had she not gone out that night and found that corpse. Maybe it was her fault. Maybe she wasn't good enough to save the people in Republic City. Whatever the reason for the killings, Korra was still somehow convincing herself that it was her fault with extremely convoluted and flawed logic.

Asami wouldn't let her skip school, which wasn't good. How was she supposed to stay focused on schoolwork now that three more people were taken down? Police and teachers had unrealistic expectations if they really thought that she was going actually pay attention. No way she was going to stay.

Nope, she was totally going to run out during lunch. Or better yet, she could ask a teacher if she could use the bathroom then run out. That way, there was no chance of Asami intervening and getting assistance from Mako. Because that would be just like them to try to stop her from doing something dangerous, wouldn't it?

"Hey teacher! Can I go use the bathroom?!" Her math teacher didn't even give her a second glance, just waved his hand dismissively. Korra took that as a sign that she was totally allowed to use the bathroom. So she got up and ran out of the room. Just her luck there was no one guarding the doors, which honestly didn't make much sense considering that there was a psychopath on the loose that had taken out multiple people.

But if the police weren't going to be able to do anything , then Korra had to try.

Not being able to drive was a setback, but she could deal with running around the city. Exercise and criminal-hunting, that was a decent combination. First thing she needed was some sort of protection. Sneaking home to get Naga wasn't an answer, since Pema and Rohan would both be home. And Tenzin might be too. It was just too risky.

Though everything Korra had been doing lately was risky when she thought about it. She was risking her life, trying to corner a madman.

There wasn't really anywhere she could go to get anything without getting in trouble for it unless she went outside the law. So that was what she was going to do.

* * *

"No can do, kid. I ain't doing shit for you," Shady Shin drawled as he picked at his teeth. This was probably because of the time that she beat up a few of his friends. "Not giving you a gun or an'thing like that."

"I'll pay you."

"Nah, get out before someone shows up."

"I'll give you top secret information on the attacks that have happened!" Shin smiled and told her to go on. "Each once got its own characteristics, but the one constant is that all of them have had one of their eyes ripped out. The first one was Bolin, then—"

"What a shame. I liked Bolin." That wasn't the point. He wasn't even listening to her. "Tell you what, you keep me out of all this, and you give me a list of notable people. You keep a gun that I give you."

"Fine." Not fine. Korra wasn't going to provide him a list of people. She hadn't even written herself a list of people. Why would she write someone else one? "Give me the gun."

"Twelve rounds in it. Knock yourself out, kid. Bring the list tomorrow." Korra nodded and took the pistol, hand shaking slightly. There was a chance that the gun was used to kill someone. She could be holding something used for murder. And if it hadn't been used yet, what is she used it?

What if she killed someone with it?

No, that wouldn't happen. She was cleverer than that. Korra was capable of not killing someone. She could get away with shooting someone if absolutely necessary and not killing them. She'd only shoot if necessary though.

Just because she was willing to fight didn't mean that she was willing to kill people. Or maybe she was if it meant that she'd save the rest of the city. She didn't know that much really.

"Now scram." And Korra did so gladly. The alley she had found Shady Shin wasn't a nice place to be in. It was filthy, and it was probably a good place for a murder scene in a movie. Of course, with how all this stuff was working, that wouldn't be where anyone would be attacked. Oh no, it'd be far too easy for her to hide in a sketchy looking alley and wait for someone to drag a body in.

Like anyone would actually do that.

* * *

Searching the city for hours probably wasn't the best idea Korra had come up with. There wasn't much that she could think of doing though, and so she was stuck. Man, she was tired. Like, this was ridiculous how tired she was. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad had she gotten more sleep in the past few weeks or just last night while at Asami's. Or maybe if it wasn't the morning. Because mornings were evil.

She had to stay alert though. Couldn't let her guard down, just in case she was attacked when she wasn't looking.

"Hello?" It was hard to keep her exhaustion out of her voice, which was really annoying when she was answering the phone.

" _Korra?_ "

"Yeah, who is this?" Sounded kind of like Asami, but Korra hadn't checked the caller ID, so she wasn't completely sure. She had the right to not check every single thing about her phone. It was about eleven at night, and Korra had only eaten a bowl of noodles from Narook's. And that had been around noon. She hadn't slept. She hadn't gone home. Someone had probably filed a missing person report about her by now.

" _Asami. Where are you?_ " Korra didn't reply to that, only hung up. Not that she didn't want to talk to Asami. She was just afraid that the psychopath had tagged her phone. They had gotten her number after all. Because they had called her about their shenanigans when they almost drowned Opal.

Asami kept calling her though. Eventually, she had to put her phone on silent just to keep quiet. She couldn't have her location found out because of her obnoxious ringtone. It was for the greater good or whatever.

Sure, it would have been nice to have company, but that wouldn't work. Naga wouldn't be able to find in the compressed spaces that Korra was hiding in. She couldn't risk Asami or Mako's lives like how she had Bolin's.

Playing hero really sucked sometimes. It was surprisingly lonely the way she was doing it. But if it worked, it worked.

And if playing the hero meant that she could save hundreds—maybe thousands—of lives, then she'd play the game.

Because that's how things worked, right?


End file.
